


It's Alright

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Futakuchi calls Moniwa Kannie, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Futakuchi doesn't think he's a good captain and Moniwa tells him he is—while having sex.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Moniwa Kaname
Kudos: 12





	It's Alright

"Mmm, Kenji, do you know how late it is?" Moniwa moans out as his boyfriend of a few months sucks on his nipples. "Sorry. I like to suck on them when I get stressed," Futakuchi mumbles and pulls away. Moniwa sighs and shakes his head. "It's fine. What's on your mind?"

Futakuchi begins to unbutton his uniform to which Moniwa shrugs his uniform off of his shoulders. "It's about… y'know, being made captain and all that. You chose the wrong person," Futakuchi mumbles, now undoing his belt. Moniwa already has his pants off so he instead is removing his underwear. "Why do you say that? I think I chose the perfect person," Moniwa responds as he spreads his legs for Futakuchi to see and begins fingering himself.

"You only chose me 'cause you like me," the younger accuses. "Get my dildo and clamps out," Moniwa tells his kouhai. Futakuchi reaches into the nightstand next to the bed and pulls it out, handing the items to Moniwa. Moniwa picks up some lube from the floor and lubes up the dildo. "What are you about to… no no no, Kannie, please!"

Moniwa doesn't listen to his kouhai's pleads as he presses it up against his hole. "St-Stop. I-It's huge, Kannie, please, not inside me I haven't stretched—NNGH." The dildo goes in slowly because Futakuchi is still tight but as soon as it's in Moniwa begins fucking him with it. "Ka—ah—it hurts it hurts so much! Close, I'm clo—why'd you stop?" Moniwa puts the dildo deep into his boyfriend and turns it on.

The younger's back arches as he screams out in pleasure from the stimulation. Moniwa gets on top of Futakuchi and lowers himself on the younger's cock. "Stop stop stop it's so good I-I can't take it!" Moniwa doesn't bat an eye to his boyfriend's words while he reaches out and picks up the clamps. "I chose you because I believed in you," he responds as he puts the clips on his nipples. Moniwa hisses at the sensation but nonetheless starts moving.

Futakuchi's eyes roll back to his head as his boyfriend bounces on his cock. "The team means so—so much to me. I know you can keep the team in order, take care of them better than me," he manages, "I'm, ugh, weak. Remember that time I tried to get Aone's arm down? I couldn't 'cause I was too weak so I asked for help—YOU managed to get his arm down in a matter of seconds. Kenji, there's absolutely nothing you can't do!"

"Kannie, you don't understand. That one little time? That's not enough to decide!" "Yes it fucking is, Kenji!" The sense of authority and anger in Moniwa's voice shuts the younger up—not to mention he never swears in front of kouhai no matter their relationship with him. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry I gave you that task. I should've brought it up beforehand, right? But even if I did I still would've chosen you no matter how many time you put yourself down. And guess what? Every decision I made for the team was for it to get better. I made that decision because there was no one else who could do it in my eyes and baby I love you."

With the last words spoken both boys reach their orgasm at the same time though Moniwa doesn't stop moving. "K-Kannie… I… how will I do it when you graduate? I won't… I won't be able to confide in you when I need help…" Futakuchi murmurs. "Yes you will. Just call me at any time, even in the middle of the night I'll answer. I'll even come over to your house if you need me."

Moniwa reaches out and puts his hand on Futakuchi's cheek. "It's okay to not be okay. It's alright to cry. It's okay to not know what to do but I promise to be there every step of the way," he whispers. Almost as if on cue the younger starts sobbing.


End file.
